Siempre a tu lado
by Chico Pesadilla
Summary: La mejor navidad de todas pasa cuando se esta con la persona y el lugar indicados


El joven Finn caminaba por el bosque, tenia puesto unas botas color marrón, jeans blancos al igual que su camisa en V, una chamarra con bolsillos celeste y dos guantes, uno celeste y el otro blanco, era un regalo de su hermano Jake, caminaba en dirección hacia el reino del hielo tenía una mirada decidida y seria, entro por el castillo en uno de sus muchos pasillos, un hombre de hielo con armadura del mismo estaba vigilando la entrada en donde estaba su amo, Finn no le dio importancia y camino a un lado de el pero este le agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro un poco lejos de donde estaba caminando

-¡Identifícate!-grito el guardia

-¡Finn el humano! Quiero hablar con el rey helado-

-No se puede hablar con el rey ahora-dijo cortante

Finn saco su espada familiar y el guardia su hacha de hielo.

Finn hizo un ataque vertical y el guardia lo detuvo con su arma y le propino una ventisca de hielo lanzándolo contra la pared, Finn se mareo de repente, su vista estaba nublada, El guardia empezó a correr hacia Finn, reacciono a solo dos centímetros del golpe y lo esquivo haciendo que el guardián choque contra una pared de hielo haciéndole grietas, Finn uso su espada y le corto un brazo, el guardián uso su hacha y le dio a Finn en el estomago el choco contra la pared, el héroe tosió un poco de sangre pero le clavo su espada en la cabeza al guardián y quedo destrozado, Finn entro en otra habitación y vio al rey helado durmiendo en una cama de hielo al otro extremo de la habitación, no podía despertarlo estaba muy débil para pelear otra vez, fijo su atención en una cárcel donde se encontraba….

-_Princesa Flama_-susurro Finn mirando a la princesa débil cerca de un charco de agua

Finn se acerco a la celda, las barras de hielo estaban muy derretidas y no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para romperlos, los agarro fuertemente y se destruyeron sin más, agarro a la joven princesa en sus brazos y salió del castillo, se sentía débil, Finn salió del castillo, una ráfaga de nieve lo seguía, el se sentía cada vez mas débil pero lo logro….logro llegar al dulce reino y entrar junto a la dulce princesa, justo en ese momento su mundo se volvió oscuridad total, cayó al piso inconsciente con ella en sus brazos

Abrió sus ojos levemente pero los cerro de golpe inmediatamente una luz sofocante no lo dejaba ver, parpadeo un par de veces antes de recuperar completamente la vista, lo primero que vio fue a la dulce princesa con su bata de laboratorio

-¡Princesa! ¡¿Dónde está la princesa flama?!-pregunto alterado intentando levantarse

La dulce princesa volvió a acostarlo en la cama con mucho cuidado de no abrirle de nuevo las heridas

-Está bien, pero trata de controlarte si estas nervioso solo la alteraras-

Finn asintió con la cabeza y se levanto aun podía sentir el ardor de sus heridas pero no le dio importancia y camino hacia una cortina y la hizo a un lado mostrando a una princesa flama quien estaba mirando el techo, sus ojos se concentraron en el chico rubio y esta no pudo evitar sonreír

-¡Finn!-grito emocionada y abrazándolo un poco fuerte

Antes de que su piel entrara en contacto con la de la princesa Flama se puso un collar con un diamante rojo y la abrazo, ahora no se podían hacer daño, Finn no pudo evitar exhalar un poco de su aroma, luego le acaricio un poco el cabello jugueteando con el

-Ya basta tonto ¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Eh-en ese momento se acordó de algo que tenía que hacer-princesa ya vuelvo-dijo caminando hacia la salida

-Ok, te espero en el bosque-dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano

Finn se puso marcha a la casa del árbol, entro y vio a su hermano con una bufanda de color rojo atada a su cuello y estaba bebiendo té sentado en el sofá, la casa se veía muy bien, estaba con adornos navideños, dibujos de copos de nieve, hombres de nieve o estrellas estaban dibujados por toda la casa como adornos

-¿Aun no has empezado?-pregunto Finn

-Sabes que no empezaría sin ti hermano, vamos agarra el hacha y vámonos a conseguir un árbol-dijo el perro poniéndose de pie

-Sí, halla vamos-dijo agarrando el hacha que estaba cerca de la mesa

Empezaron a buscar un árbol perfecto, lo encontraron, Finn empezó a talar el árbol hasta que lo corto todo, al caerse Jake lo agarro firmemente y lo metió adentro de este, pudo ver a la princesa Flama no muy lejos de él, se quedo mirándola varios minutos sin que se dé cuenta

-Ve-Finn mira a su hermano quien lo estaba mirando con una cara que decía mucho

-…Gracias hermano-dijo Finn

-Y ten esto feliz navidad-dijo el perro lanzándole un pequeño paquete

El abrió un poco y al ver su contenido se sonrojo mucho, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chamarra y camino hacia ella, cuando noto su presencia le mostro una sonrisa afectuosa

-Hola-dijeron saludándose

-¿Quieres un a patinas?-le pregunto la princesa Flama al héroe

Finn se quedo callado unos minutos no sabía a qué venía eso

-¿No derretirías el hielo y caerías en agua?-

-Nop, tengo un truco-

La princesa Flama se aproximo hacia un lago congelado y empezó a patinar en él, el fuego se concentraba en su corazón, cabeza y también a que el frío no le afectara tanto, empezó a patinas impulsada por un fuego que no era caliente en realidad, Finn se sorprendió mucho pero igual entro en acción patinando junto con ella, la Princesa Flama se movía con gracia y estilo mientras que Finn luchaba para mantenerse unos minutos hasta que ambos se cansaron, La princesa Flama se sentó en el pie de un árbol, sus parpados pesaban cada vez más, Finn se sentó al lado de ella, la princesa Flama recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Finn, este vio el paquete que tenía en su bolsillo detalladamente

"No sé si hacerlo o no, creo que es muy pronto…pero si no lo hago ahora tal vez nunca vuelva a pasar en la vida, será hoy en la noche" el rubio estaba decidido y nada lo iba a cambiar

La princesa Flama despertó, se tallo ambos ojos y se levanto, ayudo al rubio a levantarse y volvieron a caminar pero esta vez en dirección hacia la casa del árbol, al entrar vieron a Jake mirando un periódico

-Ey chicos ¿me ayudan con las decoraciones del árbol?-pregunto Jake

-Claro-dijeron ambos

Finn se encargo de adornar las ramas del árbol y la princesa Flama le lanzo encima de la punta del árbol una bola de fuego que resplandecía como una estrella hermosa

-Wow…está muy hermosa-dijo la princesa Flama

-¿Me acompañarías a un lugar princesa?-pregunto el joven héroe

-Si-dijo ella

Antes de que Finn saliera detrás de la princesa Flama le guiño el ojo a su compañero e hizo un gesto con su pulgar arriba, su hermano hizo lo mismo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las visitas llegaran, eran Marceline, Dulce princesa, Pan de canela, Flambo, Pato-ganso, Marshall Lee, Fionna, Dulce príncipe y princesa grumosa

**Hora y media más tarde**

Ya se hacía de noche, solo faltaba unos minutos para que los invitados pasaran al dulce reino

-Jake ¿Dónde están Finn y la princesa Flama?-pregunto Dulce princesa

-Sí, ¿Dónde está el héroe?-pregunto Marceline acercándose al perro mágico

-Están en el bosque, Finn por fin se convertirá en un hombre cuando vuelva con la Princesa Flama-dijo Jake un poco emocionado y con un tono de voz picaron

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron las dos

-Sí, le di un regalo que lo utilizara con ella esta noche-dijo Jake

-¡¿En donde están?!-pregunto Dulce Princesa

-En el bosque-dijo el perro un poco confundido por la actitud de las chicas

Ellas salieron disparadas como almas que se lleva el diablo

"Deben ser los celos, eso las pone locas" pensó Jake comiéndose unas papas fritas

Finn miraba con detalle cada pequeña facción del rostro de la princesa Flama quien estaba mirando las estrellas con los ojos iluminados, vio algo y se emociono

-¡Mira una estrella fugaz! Pide un deseo-dijo la princesa Flama cerrando sus ojos

Finn hizo lo mismo, su deseo estaba más que claro esa noche

-¿Crees que se te cumplirá tu deseo?-pregunto la princesa Flama

-Si-dijo el chico rubio sonriéndole a más no poder-justo ahora-

La joven de cabello de fuego no entendía lo que decía, Finn saco de su bolsillo el regalo y lo abrió, en ese momento llegaron Marceline y la princesa Flama

-¡Finn! ¡Noooo!-gritaron las dos

-¿Qué?-dijeron los jóvenes al ver a las chicas

Finn volvió a centrarse en el regalo saco un….muérdago y lo elevo por encima de la cabeza de ella, sus ojos empezaron a chispear

-¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te hice enojar?!-pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Princesa Fla….?-fue interrumpido

Los labios de la princesa Flama se juntaron con los de Finn, al comienzo eran tímidos pero lograron que al final fuera bastante tierno, en ese momento empezaron los fuegos artificiales simbolizando el comienzo de la navidad

-Oh….era eso-dijo Dulce princesa

-Y tú que pensabas que iban a hacer algo malo-dijo Marceline

-Cállate tu lo pensaste primero-dijo Dulce princesa

Ambas se fueron de ahí en dirección al castillo dejando a los jóvenes solos

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el joven

-¡Sí!-dijo la joven

Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso muy intenso, fue la mejor navidad de todas

_**Fin**_

**Recuerden: dejen sus comentarios**

**Si me dejas un buen comentarios Finn te dará un DVD con todas las temporadas de Hora de Aventura y cada vez que salga la nueva temporada de hora de aventura te enviara a tu casa un dvd de esa temporada, si dejas un mal comentario Jeff te cortada en mil pedazos, te arrancara los ojos, la cabeza y pasaras una noche con el criminal-asesino-mutilador o como se llame XD ¡adiós!**


End file.
